Talk:Autarch
Drop Rate Went 1/7 on this guy, fighting solo. One fight had TH4. The fight that dropped the axe, there was no TH. --Visualkei72 19:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Solo 99 WHM/BLM easy solo as whm/blm with trust npcs got this guy twice but no drops. Keep stoneskin or blink up if your attempting this guy as a mage. bethygal83 of Asura 99 Nin/Dnc Was a bit difficult had on full haste gear capped eva had to tp on near by bats to cure my self, debuffs landed easily but aren't very potent it seems, fight took 20min ~Asura~ 99 bst/rdm Fairly gimp gear, used no pet food, used 3 Flowerpot Merle. was down to about 1% after the second jug. Easy. --Kikorimo (talk) 16:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Rdm: It's very possible for a Rdm with geared or little geared enfeebling magic to solo this Nm. Pulling it, however, is the problem, so make sure to bring reraise item. Make sure that buffs are up and to pull safely without linking to other mobs. The trick while pulling this is to take to a stellar portal and walking on it. This, will automaticly lose hate on the NM and that's where you can use Bio & Poison 1~2 to repeat the sequence of getting him down to low HP, It is recomended that to even attempt to solo this at all should be 75 RDM. Can cast buffs after losing hate, but you're limited 10-15 seconds to cast ofensive or defensive magic. Remember, it only agros when you cast magic or engage it. This can take as long as 10-15min taking it down. Just remember to be careful not to lose hate and letting it die unclaimed with the enfeeb. It's possible you wont get the kill at all, but i haven't risked that chance yet.User:Feiwong Did this solo RDM/WHM today took me ~50min to kill pulled to portal Bio II and Poison II doted, resisted sometimes Posion II after 50%. Did sometimes nukes after hate reset, Thunder III did 250~dmg and Blizzard III did 450~dmg. at 2-3% hp started Chain spell nuking with blizzard III to get the kill. User:Howie Lev Blu: I was skeptical, but I tried Blu/Rdm (Same tactic as above). Blu was used for two things: Diserevement & Bio. Both of these spells works wonders to leave dmg, poison, and bio while resting in between time for mp. If you bring cookies, it's possible to beat the mp down time recovery and finish it as little as 9 to 10 minutes. Recomended to bring Blu/pld if you're worried about pulling it or refresh. Blu/Pld can help a lot if want to play it safe pulling with buffs and sentinel on.User:Feiwong This is much easier at 80, as one might expect. Besides level correction being less of a penalty due to 5 extra levels, you also have Battery Charge and Convert. I pulled it off without resting once. I also updated his level from 85 to 84-85, as I got 240 exp solo at 80, which would put him at level 84. --Kyrie 07:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Rng/Nin Joke of a fight just a bit time consuming. Othinus' bow + holy bolts + mnd build + stellar portal = win. As stated above tricky pull, but can be done with patience and great timing. Remember to keep shadows fresh because it does occasionally triple attack. NIN: Just solo'd as 85 nin/dnc in heavy eva gear. Kited to lower level gigas and got TP on them to avoid the shock spikes, used Blade: Yu for decent dmg and added poison. Kept him debuffed the whole fight, in heavy eva gear, Yonin, and kurayami up, he missed me 85% of the time so utsu management was easy. Long fight (30+ min), 0/1 --Justinmx 12:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Are the above troll testimonials or what? I'm presuming stellar portal entails the portals on 10 leading down to 9, and 12 leading to fulcrum? I'm going to test this out personally, but I dont remember any hate shedding when you step on them, should be lots of Event Skipped. Will report back with screenshots. --Nynja 03:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) http://img341.imageshack.us/img341/6523/ffxi20100509234709.png What else is considered a 'stellar portal', because this clearly doesnt work. Unless of course it only applies to NM's? Now, if you meant "stepping on them and zoning down", then you have a different definition, but thats kind of obvious since you are zoning.--Nynja 03:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess the portal to stellar fulcrum acts as immediate deaggro, which is retarded considering every other portal in the game doesnt act that way--Nynja 06:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 95 NIN/WAR, used my DD set on the stairs - his accuracy isnt that high at 95, probably floored when using kurayami with yonin up, as it lowers his accuracy enough that you can cast ni back to back (assume capped haste and iga kyahan+2), used ninjutsu to take it down, though i imagine with /DNC you could just WS it to death by tping on bats. It was relatively close due to a hairy moment when i didnt notice blind wore, I figured its accuracy just rose as it came closer to death. otherwise, 0/1, +125 exp. --Nattack 10:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) BST90/RDM45 very easy fight, start of with Nursey Nasuna x1 (get 100+TP you and your pet, wile you wait on recast call beast) then pull NM to stairs,at start of fight put Refresh, blink and Stoneskin, then star fight (you) u use TP move on pet then TP move on you, at 75% HP pet use Pet Food Zeta x1, then, wait for NM to kill pet, use call beast and get a Dipper Yuly, use Fight, then Snarl, re buff your selfe and get 100+TP for WS (do this as many times u wish), u gana use Pet Food Zeta x2 to end fight, Note: Use Spiral Spin TP move, its berry easy prey this fight. Drop rate 10.2% on axe sucks ^^ 05/04/2011 - Drop 0/8 BST/NIN Just fought this on 85BST/NIN solo, went through 1 sheep, 4 Dipper Yuly and a full stack of food. pulled it down to where the lower level gigas are and any time dipper yuly was low on life i ran off and hit heel to kite him for extra time on reward recast. only used spiral spin with dipper yuly, really help a lot with his acc. overall easy fight, just annoying and not cheap. 10/9/1010 BST99/NIN49 Used both Dipper and Falcorr (cause Autarch repop is 2+ hours so Dipper left before he was back). Very easy fights, only one Theta needed each fight. Had 2 -pdt Astolfo equipped, but doubt using any other axes would make much of a difference. 1/2 on gaxe and a couple levels in clothcraft off of necklaces and socks while waiting. PLD99/WHM Tried to solo this NM before leaving the tower. After 15 secondes i was dead. Hit me for around 115 a hit + 30 from spike. Did not miss me at all and i did not react really fast when i saw my hp drop at a critical rate. He did triple attack X3 and double atk X2 and normal hit. I tried to move to a safe spot but i was stunned in the beginning. I think im gonna pass on this rather useless NM. Testimonials Pretty easy solo as 99 drk/rdm. Wore full dux except the body and the mekira body piece with a twighlight torque. Kept arcane crest and circle up as long as possible. Barthunder to help deal with his spikes and ran a scythe for entropy to maintain my mana. Dread spikes pretty much shut his dps down and while it wasnt up drains and cure 4s kept me alive. Unfortunately no drop. - Mishlarana of Pheonix We killed it with SAM SAM WAR PLD NIN BRD RDM WHM THF, we are 0/5 on drops :( Before December 8th's maintenance we took it down with PLD/NIN NIN/WAR SAM/NIN COR/WHM BRD/WHM with no wipes and everyone survived, but after that Maintenance we went SAM PLD NIN COR BRD RDM WHM THF and took us down, it became stronger. We just killed this new NM about 45 minutes ago. Discovered by accident by my friend (RDM) who was helping me on getting the keyitem for the final ACP battle, but got defeated by Autarch, just like two others after him (a PLD and RDM, who later switched to BRD). Confirmed by then was that it was immune to Bind, Sleep and Gravity, but they were able to land Paralyze, Blind, and Slow. Together with them, we gathered more people. Eventually, we had the following setup: PLD/NIN, BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM, RDM/BLM, SAM/MNK, COR/RDM (me). Paladin used VIT/Shield Skill setup and got hit for 150-200 damage. Mages debuffed the NM and kept the melee alive, while I rolled for an Evasion Boost (possibly high accuracy) on the melee, and a Refresh roll on the others. With this party setup, Evasion roll could be swapped with any roll enhancing attacks. Swapped Evasion for Attack roll about 2/3 in battle. Ice Shot and Earth Shot worked very well to enhance Slow and Paralyze effect, as it showed up as paralyzed often in the chat log. Probably the reason we didn't see any TP moves from the NM. Paladin kept hate nicely as if this were an exp party. No 2H needed, and the drops so far were just a bunch of crystals. Eirwen 23:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Just attempted to duo as 75 Dancer and 75 Thief, cuz we're crazy like that. Shock Spike stun procs often, we both missed him a fair amount, so he's gotta have pretty high evasion. Spikes hit for 40-50 hp, he drilled me for around 400 a pop and quickly dispatched me...THF was able to Flee to the elavator, screaming, training Gigas and bats the entire way. This guy sucks. Figured we were gonna bite it didn't expect it to be so damn fast lol... - Effedup 03:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Just successfully duod this NM DRK/NIN and SMN/WHM. Loses hate extremely easy, and can be pulled down to floor 10 for easy kiting. This NM is no joke... after getting pulverized, I watched a duo wipe and someone try to solo it. Hits for ~200+ each hit, and often double or triple attacks. Party of WAR75/NIN37 x2 and DNC75/NIN37 taken out in less than 2 minutes, with second half of party (SAM75/NIN37, RDM72/BLM36, THF75/NIN37) still on the way up the stairs. Megatonabomb 07:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Took it down with 8. PLD/nin WAR DRK RNG NIN BLM RDM WHM(70). WAR died early due to pulling hate, DRK due to hate from WS, and near the end RDM pulled hate healing the PLD while the WHM was recovering MP. PLD ended up disengaging and just tanking with spells/shadows/shield to avoid stuns from shock spikes. If you have enough healer power to keep the tank alive and your tank can keep hate this just boils down to an endurance fight. --Volkai 07:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Killed with 6 after an ACP battle. Rdmx2, Pld/drk, Smn, Brd, and Rng. Pld tanked disenguaged, Smn+Rng dealt damage, Rdm's debuffed and spammed cures. Like most of the other new NM's seems like Summoners or Kiting is the best way to kill. Enilanerda Killed this today with PLD/NIN SCH/RDM RDM/NIN THF/NIN BLM/RDM, was not an easy fight. Got it roughly to 30% before mp got depleted and our tank died, THF(me) proceeded to kite with the RDM while pld's weakness wore, ended in all of us being weak from multiple reraising and PLD unweak kiting again. DoT's and minor nukes with some more deaths and Reraises got us a Kinship Axe 1/1! ! This NM is a joke, i solo'd him as a rdm/nin took about 15mins didnt get hit once, whent 1/4 on drops GL! Solo NIN/RDM using the portal. Use Innin agro with ele whele start, hit portal Bio II, continue wheel using the portal as needed, and reapplying Bio II as needed, used Casaba Melon Tank to keep up mp. after getting the timing down was never hit. Innin comes in handy if it starts to walk away at all. Used koga hands whith nin tool exp merited. used just over a half stack of each, and fight lasted roughly 30 minutes. Also solo'd nin/thf same method, used Yonin instead, similar fight duration just used less tools, and had to stay on the spell casting so it wasnt deagro'd long at any point. Wiskey, Alexander 0/12. Duo by skilled Rdm/nin's kite to Mission NM Room, nuke and kite strat. 0/1. Killed as NIN/DRK BRD/WHM BRD/WHM BLM/NIN COR/WHM and RNG/SAM. NIN got double ballad, and mambo, til about 25% then swapped ballad 1 for victory march. COR did nothing but NIN roll, and evoker's roll. RNG got double minuet, could have given them Racc songs but didn't think of it at the time. NIN dropped down to red twice, so a good NIN with a good evasion setup and merits is pretty much required I would think. BLM did ele DoTs and Bio II, and some minor nukes up until the end. RNG did a few WS til he pulled hate, then only shot til the end (WS'd to kill). Elegy helped out a lot, and slow (II) and Haste for the NIN would have made it easier. A NIN with proper support can treat this NM like Charybdis, except that they cannot engage, and WS for hate. -User:Erikthecleric I tried to solo RDM/NIN in DD gear didnt work.Then, i tried kiting it on lower floor eventually it will catch you or corner you (its triple attack rate is very high) . So shouted for help i got BLM/NIN BLM/RDM SMN/WHM X 2 THF/NIN RDM/WHM (me) and RDM/NIN. THF and second BLM didnt show up til later. After a few failed attemps of getting him to 70 , 60 , and 50% and him regenerating to full, BLM and THF arrive i bio while BLM start AMII. We would all then go up Stellar Portal and the SMN would use Ramuh or Shiva ( fought on iceday ) i would then go back down and poison or bio so we could all get up portal safe. Thief would pull hate if debuffs wore to keep him from regen (in full evasion gear). After 2 hours of failing we got it together and we got my fiance drop WooT! 1/1 -User:Mitsirugi P.S Be prepared this is no simple task at all total deaths each SMN x3 RDM x2 BLM x1 THF x1 (me) RDM x2 DPS This axe is a lot like Mercurial Sword, a greatsword for warrior that does 2-4 hits. 2 handed Multi-hit weapons are only good for subbing dancer. You feed tons of TP to the enemy, and WS will always suck because damage is calibrated low enough to keep the weapon from becoming extremely overpowered. As a Taru Warrior, my WS is really all I have for damage, so I would not ever use this weapon. Coming from a very experienced warrior, I would not recommend replacing your Mercurial Sword with this Great Axe. This weapon would only be a benefit if you plan on selling your GS or if you are poor and cannot afford a GS. Personally, I have enough double attack on my warrior that multi-hit weapons are not worth my time. Your WS will SUCK with Mercurial Sword or this new Great Axe. We're talking around 100 damage, give or take. The DPS on this great axe is estimated around 1 point LOWER than the level 62 Mercurial Sword, so I say this is a lame replacement for any multi-hit weapon on warrior. I expected something on par with Justice Axe. --Overgryph 13:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :*Justice Sword, Fortitude Axe <3 User:Karbuncle It's 2-3 hits for one, and I tried this as WAR/SAM in a merit party on birds and it was rare that I did not have hate, I weaponskilled for 500+ using Steel Cyclone and if I saved TP it would do more(highest was 1030 @300tp) not to mention my 70+ hits 1-3 times. Toss in a bard and rdm haste and this GA can pull out some nice DoT, that is if you aren't looking for WS epeen..also WAR has a higher Great Axe cap over Great Sword, so taking Mercurial Sword over this would make less sense. I wouldn't use this Great Axe for party purposes, but it would be a very good WAR/DNC weapon for campaign and DC- mobs. -User:Erikthecleric =Non-Aggressive= I have confirmed that Autarch does NOT aggro. I just fought this NM and died several times with a friend, and when we got back up around him he did NOT aggro us. I won't change it on the page but would ask that someone else do it. --Enmakourogi 18:57 10 December, 2009. Autarch aggros magic. Mday DNC/NIN Failed to solo as a cocky level 90 DNC/NIN. The shock spikes hit pretty dang hard (41-49 damage). His melee hits did anywhere from 199 to 298 non crits (I never got crit so no reports there). I think it would have been easy if I had just not melee'd him and used the mobs in the area to just take him down with weapon skills. His accuracy wasn't very good. Although I did have 2x Kila+2, Boxer's Mantle, Evasion Torque, and Aurore Gear. Respawn window I have a feeling this is one of the NM's whose respawn window was adjusted in one of the more recent (read: last 18 months) updates. Originally, it was said to be 1-3 hours, but I just killed it twice in the last 50 minutes of being on the 12th floor. Have adjusted to reflect the lower window open time. --Snojoex (talk) 16:32, April 30, 2014 (UTC)